Escrevendo certo por linhas tortas
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: [One Shot grandinha, rs] O que pode acontecer quando uma receita de torta dá errado? Fic SasuSaku, mas também com NaruHina, NejiTen e ShikaIno. Ah, fic feita em homenagem ao dia dos namorados, que é comemorado dia 14 de fevereiro exceto aqui, rs :D


Era pra ter sido postada no dia 14 - o dia "mundial" dos namorados, menos aqui no Brasil XD - mas claro, eu lerda do jeito que sou, só consegui acabar hoje.

Fic "one-shotzão" - é de um capítulo só, mas ficou tão grande, rs! Com SasuSaku, claro, mas também com meus casais preferidos - NaruHina, NejiTen e ShikaIno.  
E eu juro que tentei fazer SasuSaku ser mais legal, fofo e lindo do que os outros... espero ter sido bem sucedida '

Well... divirtam-se... ou pelo menos tentem, não esqueçam que sou uma ficwritter muito da baka XDD

Ah sim, o título é um trocadilho idiota... não liguem XD

**Escrevendo certo por linhas tortas**

- Ai Ino, por favor, me ajuda, eu não vou conseguir fazer sozinha!

- Pelo amor de Deus Sakura, você, uma ninja médica, pedindo socorro pra isso?

- É mais complicado do que eu pensei, achei que era só misturar tudo... mas tem que fazer várias coisinhas e...

- Tá, tá, pára de choramingar. A Hinata está aqui comprando umas flores, vou levar ela também, ok?

- Ah, quanto mais gente melhor!

- Tudo bem, estaremos aí em meia hora. Beijos!

- Beijos Ino, e obrigada!

Sakura desligou o telefone e soltou um suspiro de alívio. O desespero que tinha tido ao ler a receita da torta holandesa finalmente havia passado. Agora, com ajuda, não teria como não dar certo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, devem ser elas!"

A Haruno saiu apressada da cozinha, trajando um avental cheio de pequenas cerejas desenhadas, além de um lenço branco na cabeça.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com 3 sorridentes kunoichis.

- Já paramentada para a "missão", Sakura? – Ino riu enquanto a amiga abria espaço para as garotas entrarem na sua casa.

- É claro, mas não se preocupem, tem uniformes para todas vocês!

- Ah, encontrei com a Tenten no caminho e a arrastei pra cá também... afinal, você disse, quanto mais gente, melhor! – a morena riu divertida do comentário de Ino.

- Perfeito! Vamos lá meninas, ao trabalho! – disse Sakura, levando as amigas para a cozinha.

Em poucos minutos estavam todas preparadas para a "perigosa missão" que mais cedo havia desesperado a kunoichi dos cabelos rosados.

- "Torta holandesa"... é esse o seu problema, Sakura? – perguntou Tenten, enquanto lia a receita escrita com a letra da Haruno.

- Sim Tenten... quando vi o que tinha que fazer quase surtei...

- Hum... tem que fazer o creme e a cobertura de chocolate... além de montar na fôrma... mas não parece difícil... – comentou Hinata, lendo o livro junto com a morena.

- Você diz isso porque gosta de cozinhar, Hinata... eu sou um desastre na cozinha... – Sakura se jogou numa cadeira, abaixou a cabeça, derrotada.

- Aaaaaahhhhhhh testuda, vamos, levante essa cabeça! – Ino deu um tapa nas costas da amiga – estamos aqui pra te ajudar e fazer de você uma grande mestre-cuca, vamos lá! – a Yamanaka sorriu, levantando a Haruno da cadeira; agora Sakura sorria também.

Enquanto isso, Hinata e Tenten já estavam misturando os ingredientes para o creme da torta, em uma grande tigela.

- Sakura, pode me passar o leite condensado?

- Sim, já vou pegar!

- Eu vou vendo como fazer a cobertura então! – disse Ino.

"Nossa, quanta coisa... espero que a Sakura tenha tudo em quantidade suficiente por aqui..." – pensava Ino, lendo o papel com a receita da torta.

- Ei, Sakura! – Ino estava se aproximando da Haruno.

- Fala, Ino...  
- O que deu em você para querer fazer essa torta?

- Err... ham... bem... é que eu... pensei em levar... para o Sasuke-kun amanhã... – Sakura corou levemente.

- Algum motivo especial?

- Não... nenhum... é que eu tenho percebido que ele anda mais sério que de costume esses dias... pensei que uma torta poderia fazer o dia dele mais... doce! – a Haruno sorriu, corando um pouco mais.

Ino sorriu também.

"Essa doida... ela ainda gosta mesmo do Sasuke-kun... " – pensava a Yamanaka, indo em direção ao fogão com uma panela e uma lata de creme de leite.

As kunoichis levavam jeito para a coisa, até Sakura já estava aprendendo como mexer o creme suavemente. Ino preparava a cobertura de chocolate no fogão, com a ajuda de Hinata, mas alguma coisa ainda intrigava a loira.

- Hinata...

- Hum?

- Você que entende disso um pouquinho mais do que nós... não acha que estamos fazendo coisas demais?

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei, mas... parece que a receita está tão... grande...

- Eu também achei, Ino-chan, mas é o que está escrito na receita da Sakura-chan... – Hinata olhava curiosa para a grande quantidade de cobertura de chocolate que estava borbulhando na panela.

- Vai mexendo aqui, Hinata, eu vou conferir uma coisa... – Ino se afastou do fogão e foi até uma pequena prateleira que havia na cozinha.

- O que está procurando, Ino?

A Yamanaka agora folheava freneticamente um livro de receitas.

- Espera aí, Tenten... hum... hum... aqui! Sakura, me passa o papel com a sua receita.

- Tá aqui Ino, mas pra que...

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, eu não acredito, Sakura!! Como você conseguiu isso?

- Isso o quê? – Sakura olhava assustada para Ino.

- Isso, olha bem essa receita! – a loira estava com o livro aberto na página da torta holandesa. Logo, todas as garotas estavam lendo-o.

- Eita Sakura... você... dobrou a receita! – disse Tenten, impressionada.

- Eu O QUÊ? – Sakura não acreditava em tamanha falta de atenção.

- Dobrou nada, Tenten... ela praticamente triplicou a quantidade dos ingredientes! – a Yamanaka agora apontava para a listagem no livro.

- Por Kami-sama! – agora era a Haruno que olhava chocada para o livro; ela realmente havia aumentado absurdamente a quantidade de ingredientes da bendita torta – como foi que eu fiz isso? (''''O.o)

- Eu já ouvi dizer que o amor é cego, mas isso é ridículo... – Ino guardou o livro na estante novamente – Mas enfim, agora que temos torta suficiente para um batalhão, o que faremos?

- Eu não posso mais dar essa torta imensa para o Sasuke-kun, ele vai achar que enlouqueci... – Sakura estava com o olhar triste, novamente sentada na cadeira.

- Hum... talvez você ainda possa dar a torta para ele, Sakura... mas não vai poder ser só pra ele... – Ino estava pensativa.

- No que está pensando, Ino? – Hinata perguntou.

- Já que é sobremesa para um batalhão... chamemos o batalhão! O que me diz Sakura?

- Está pensando em chamar quem?

- Bem, além do Sasuke-kun, poderíamos chamar os outros meninos... do jeito que eles comem, a torta vai acabar rapidinho... só que o Sasuke-kun não vai ter mais a torta só pra ele... – Ino olhava consternada para Sakura. Sabia o quanto que a amiga queria ter feito aquele presente especial para o Uchiha.

- Tudo bem, podem chamar os garotos... pelo menos não vai ter comida se estragando por aí... – disse Sakura, com um pequeno sorriso.

- É isso aí! Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho porque ainda temos uma torta holandesa pra terminar! – Ino levantou Sakura da cadeira num supetão, fazendo a amiga rir alegremente.

Logo as garotas já haviam terminado com o creme e a cobertura, e estavam montando os biscoitos dentro de uma enorme fôrma.

- Ainda bem que a minha mãe praticamente coleciona fôrmas de bolo... – comentou Sakura, ligeiramente sem-graça.

- Hehehe, tem razão, isso tudo nunca ia caber numa fôrma comum... – Tenten ria enquanto arrumava os biscoitos em volta da fôrma.

A hora de colocar a super-torta na geladeira foi o mais crítico; Hinata e Tenten seguravam a grande fôrma, enquanto Ino e Sakura abriam espaço na geladeira.

- Que alívio, deu certinho! – Hinata comemorou.

- Ufa, pelo menos isso nesse dia...

- Bem Sakura, nós já vamos indo... ligamos pra você mais tarde para confirmar de amanhã de tarde, ok? – Ino se despediu de Sakura, juntamente com Hinata e Tenten.

- Certo meninas, até amanhã! – Sakura acompanhou as amigas até a porta e a fechou, se apoiando de costas na mesma e suspirando. Ainda tinha que acabar de arrumar a cozinha, para finalmente poder descansar para o dia seguinte. Ainda que não fosse mais ter um encontro a sós com Sasuke, precisava estar sem a cara de cansada que estava no momento.

Mas antes de dormir, Sakura ainda teve a confirmação da presença de Shikamaru, Neji e Naruto na sua casa, no dia seguinte. Quanto à Chouji, estava com dor de estômago. Kiba e Shino foram para missões com suas famílias. E Lee saiu para alguma missão de caminhar 1000 km com Gai, até o pôr do sol, ou algo do gênero.

- Hum... algo me diz que o dia de amanhã promete... – e perdida nesses pensamentos, a Haruno adormeceu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura acordou cedo e resolveu arrumar a mesa no jardim; afinal, estava um dia tão bonito que seria um desperdício fazer a reunião dentro de casa. Observou que algumas pessoas que passavam na rua pareciam mais felizes, mas não se importou. Deixou tudo pronto e ficou esperando até a hora de todos chegarem.

Eram mais ou menos 3 da tarde quando as três kunoichis apareceram no portão.

- Olá Sakura!

- Olá meninas, que bom que já chegaram!

- Precisa de ajuda, Sakura-chan?

- Acho que vou precisar sim Hinata, para trazer aquela "coisa" enorme aqui pra fora! – Sakura e Hinata riam, se encaminhando para a cozinha da casa da Haruno.

- Nem sinal dos meninos, Sakura?

- Não, ainda não Tenten... mas eles não devem demorar! - Sakura gritava de dentro de casa – Venham aqui dentro ajudar também, acho que vai ser mais seguro!

Logo depois as garotas traziam para fora da casa a gigantesca torta e a colocaram em cima da mesa, com todo cuidado.

- Puxa, ela pronta parece que fica maior ainda... – comentou Ino.

- Meu Deus, eu nunca mais anoto uma receita da minha cabeça... – Sakura estava de olhos arregalados, vendo no que tinha se transformado o seu engano.

- Yoooooooooo Saaaaaaakura-chan!

- Esse escândalo... Naruto! – Sakura se virou para o portão e deu de cara com um alegre Naruto, seguido pelos sérios Neji e Shikamaru.

- Nossa, a Ino me disse que íamos comer uma torta... ou será que era "comer até ficar torto"? Será que entendi errado? – comentou Shikamaru, que olhava espantado o doce em cima da mesa.

- Não começa, Shikamaru... – Ino olhava de esguelha para o amigo.

- Ele tem razão... quantas mil pessoas vão vir comer? – ironizou Neji. ele sabe fazer piadas, viu gente? XD

- Você também, Neji? – Tenten o repreendeu. a única que consegue XD

- Foi só uma observação... – Neji fechou os olhos e sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Por que você fez uma torta tão grande, Sakura-chan? – Naruto olhava para a sobremesa também impressionado.

- Bem... digamos que foi um... erro de receita...

- E esse erro de receita parece muito boooom... – Naruto já olhava para a torta com os olhinhos brilhando (-), prestes a passar o dedo na cobertura...

- Nem pense, Naruto! – Sakura deu um "leve" tapa na mão de Naruto - O Sasuke-kun ainda não chegou, e nós só vamos comer quando ele chegar! Falando nisso, Ino, me ajude a trazer o resto das coisas aqui pra fora?

- Sim, vamos lá!

- Ei, Tenten, Hinata! – Naruto se aproximou das kunoichis, assoprando a mão direita acertada por Sakura – a Sakura-chan fez essa torta enorme sozinha?

- Não, nós a ajudamos, Naruto, todas nós! – Tenten sorriu.

- Sugoi!! Eu sei que a Hinata cozinha muito bem, então a torta deve estar ótima mesmo! – Naruto deu um dos seus enormes sorrisos, não reparando que a Hyuuga ficou dois tons acima do escarlate.

Sakura e Ino estavam voltando de dentro da casa, quando o "convidado" mais esperado chegou.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Com sua costumeira expressão séria, Sasuke entrou no jardim, cumprimentando todos de uma só vez. Sakura pediu a Ino que arrumasse as coisas na mesa e foi ao encontro do Uchiha.

- Olá Sasuke-kun, como vai?

- Bem...

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo, vamos, venha se servir!

- ...

Sakura havia imaginado algo totalmente diferente para aquele dia. Tinha pensado em ir à casa do Uchiha, levando a torta para ele. Ou poderia ter tentado chamá-lo à sua casa, e talvez assim seria mais fácil de fazê-lo comer a torta em sua companhia.

Porém, ao ver que as palhaçadas de Naruto e os comentários de Neji e Shikamaru estavam arrancando sorrisos mal disfarçados de Sasuke, ela se agradeceu mentalmente por ter errado a receita do doce.

- Sugoooooooooi, Sakura-chan, está muito bom! – Naruto exclamava feliz.

- Sim, está bom mesmo... parabéns meninas. – disse Neji.

- Quem diria que vocês sabiam cozinhar, hein? – dizia Shikamaru, com o garfo na boca.

- Bah Shikamaru, a Hinata sabe cozinhar bem, ela poderia fazer várias dessas tortas sozinha! – disse Naruto, animado, colocando mais um pedaço de torta na boca. Nem é preciso dizer que Hinata quase enfiou a cara no pedaço de torta que estava no seu prato.

A tarde foi passando depressa, fazia tempo que os shinobis e as kunoichis não se divertiam tanto assim, em grupo. Todos comiam alegremente, até Ino abandonou sua dieta em nome de alguns pedaços da torta que ela ajudou a preparar. Já estava anoitecendo quando ninguém mais agüentava mais um farelo sequer do doce. Sakura então, com a ajuda das amigas, começou a dividir a sobremesa restante em pequenos pedaços e colocá-los em potes de plástico.

- Hey, hey... é uma festa?

- Kakashi-sensei? O que está fazendo por aqui? – Sakura olhava para o sensei que estava agachado em cima de um dos galhos da cerejeira do jardim.

- Hum... nada em especial... estava apenas dando uma volta e... hum, é torta holandesa? – Kakashi já havia descido do galho e se aproximava da mesa.

- É sim, sensei... quer um pedaço? – Sakura pensou rápido, já dando um sorriso malicioso; logo todos à sua volta perceberam. Sem querer, haviam conseguido mais uma chance de ouro para ver o bendito rosto do misterioso sensei!

- Ah, aceito sim, Sakura, muito obrigada... – disse Kakashi, enquanto pegava um dos potes de plástico já com um pedaço da torta dentro – mas vou levar para comer em casa, não quero atrapalhar a festa de vocês...

(gota geral --')

- Mas sensei, não estamos dando uma festa, é apenas uma reunião de amigos... – Sakura sorria, ainda tentando 'segurar' Kakashi no local.

- Não? Então vocês não sabem que dia é hoje?

- Do que está falando, sensei?

- Oras, hoje é dia 14 de fevereiro... DIA DOS NAMORADOS! – Kakashi disse a frase com uma cara de "não-acredito-que-vocês-esqueceram".

(gota geral dupla ''o.o)

- D-dia d-dos... na-namorados?? – Sakura estava chocada, como ela pôde esquecer desse "detalhe"?

Os shinobis e as kunoichis se entreolharam, igualmente surpresos. Porém, entre os shinobis, a surpresa não era o único sentimento...

- Garotas...

- Antes que você fale qualquer coisa, Neji, não, nós não lembramos que dia era hoje, portanto, essa reunião não tem nada a ver com o dia dos namorados. – Tenten cortou o Hyuuga rapidamente, que acabou se calando.

- Vocês têm a palavra de todas nós, estivemos ontem com a Sakura e juramos que ela não tocou em nenhum momento no assunto "dia dos namorados". – disse Ino, socorrendo a amiga, que continuava assustada.

A Haruno agora se perguntava o que estaria passando na cabeça de Sasuke... ela sabia que ele era desconfiado demais, e que provavelmente não estaria acreditando na palavra de ninguém. Provavelmente estaria pensando que foi tudo um plano armado por Sakura para forçá-lo a passar o dia dos namorados com ela. Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar, mas que logo foi embora ao ver a cara de Naruto, algo do tipo "não-entendi-nada-do-que-está-acontecendo-mas-vou-fingir-que-entendi".

- Putz Ino, vocês são problemáticas... acreditamos em vocês... agora me dá um desses potes porque está ficando tarde e eu quero ir pra casa... – o muxoxo de Shikamaru quebrou o clima pesado que havia se formado depois das palavras de Kakashi (que já havia sumido dali).

- Peça direito ou eu dou ele na sua cabeça... – Ino estava com uma veia do pescoço saltando fora.

- Tá então... por favor, Inozinha-chan...

- Toma e some. (¬.¬)

- Não vou sumir agora porque você me pediu mais cedo para voltar pra casa junto comigo, e se eu sair agora você vai brigar comigo de novo...

(u.u) - Ino

Os outros se aproximaram da mesa e foram cada um pegando um pote, enquanto Sakura ia de encontro à uma figura de cabelos escuros e olhos negros.

- Sasuke... kun?

- Hum?

- Aqui... pra você levar pra casa... um pedaço da torta... – Sakura estendeu para o Uchiha um dos potes de plástico. Ela tinha medo da reação dele, mas procurou se manter como se nada tivesse acontecido, para que ele não tivesse motivos para desconfiar de nada.

- Hum... obrigado Sakura... agora preciso ir. – e sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke saiu pelo portão, se despedindo dos demais com um aceno simples.

A kunoichis se aproximaram de Sakura, que olhava para o portão. De alguma forma, elas sabiam porque a Haruno havia ficado mais preocupada do que elas com as palavras de Kakashi.

- Sakura, temos que ir... você vai ficar bem?

- Sim Ino, não se preocupe... o Sasuke-kun reagiu normalmente... pelo menos o normal dele... eu estou bem! – Sakura sorriu, forçando um pouco.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, nos ligue, Sakura-chan...

- Claro, Hinata...

- Mas liga mesmo, tá? Somos suas amigas, não se esqueça! – Tenten sorriu.

- Sim sim, podem deixar! – Sakura se despediu de suas amigas e depois dos shinobis, acompanhando-os até o portão. Agora a Haruno só queria acabar de arrumar bem rápido aquela bagunça e ir descansar... um dia cheio de altos e baixos como foi aquele parece ainda mais cansativo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji e Tenten iam caminhando em silêncio pela rua.

- Tenten...

- Fala...

- Você jura que nenhuma de vocês lembrou que dia era hoje? – dessa vez a morena não interrompeu o Hyuuga.

- Sim Neji, eu juro, por mim e pelas meninas, que nós nem nos tocamos que hoje era dia dos namorados. A Sakura simplesmente errou a receita, fez torta demais e por isso chamamos vocês para não termos que jogar comida fora. Satisfeito agora?

- Hum... sim. – e os dois ficaram calados até que chegaram a uma esquina.

- Bem, vou nessa, Neji... amanhã treino na mesma hora?

- Hã? Sim sim, no horário de sempre... até amanhã, Tenten. – e sem dizer mais nada, o jounin dos olhos pérola seguiu pela outra rua, a caminho da mansão Hyuuga.

"Estranho, ele parecia distraído..." – Tenten pensava nisso enquanto seus olhos pousavam sobre o pote que trazia consigo.

"Hein, o que é isso?" – a morena percebeu que havia alguma coisa a mais no pote, além do pedaço de torta. Abrindo-o, viu que era um pequeno pergaminho, que ela abriu sem dificuldade. Dentro dele, cuidadosamente embrulhado, estava uma pequeno ramalhete com minúsculas flores do campo.

"Feliz dia dos namorados", era a frase que estava escrita no pergaminho. Mas o que fez o coração da kunoichi saltar de verdade foi a assinatura logo abaixo – "Hyuuga Neji".

"O-o q-que?" – olhando para trás rapidamente, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem, Tenten procurou pelo autor do pergaminho, mas o Hyuuga não estava mais ali. "Ele deve ter colocado isso aqui dentro antes que eu pegasse o pote na mesa... e... será que era por isso que ele estava distraído?"  
Tenten já havia perdido a capacidade de raciocínio. Nem conseguiu se tocar que na verdade, o único de todos que se lembrou da fatídica data foi Neji. Caminhando para casa, a morena não conseguia disfarçar um sorriso besta do rosto, que talvez só aumentaria na manhã seguinte...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nossa, comi demais, acho que nem vou agüentar jantar... – Shikamaru passava a mão na barriga.

- Eu não vou jantar mesmo, saí totalmente da minha dieta hoje, vou tomar um copo de água e só! – Ino dizia convicta.

- Então quer dizer que essa reunião no dia dos namorados foi um erro de receita, Ino?

- Exatamente Shikamaru, a falta de atenção da Sakura testuda foi que proporcionou uma bela sobremesa pra vocês! – Ino ria – mas não se esqueça que não teve nada a ver com o dia de hoje, foi apenas uma coincidência... (¬.¬)

- Tá, tá bom... – Shikamaru segurou um arroto (XD), enquanto Ino já estava em frente à porta de casa – agora eu só quero ver o que você vai me aprontar ano que vem...

- Ano que vem, ano que v... ei, como assim, Shikamaru? – Ino agora olhava assustada e ligeiramente corada para o amigo, que sorriu maroto, deu meia volta e seguiu pela rua.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Ino! – o Nara agora já descia a rua, acenando de costas para Ino, que havia parado com a mão na maçaneta da porta e estava ficando ainda mais vermelha. E ao mesmo tempo que tentava achar uma explicação lógica para o "ano que vem" dito por Shikamaru, ela sorria pensando que talvez o próximo dia dos namorados seria menos... problemático.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oba, oba, ainda sobrou torta pra eu comer em casa! – Naruto parecia uma criança feliz levando o seu pote, na companhia de Hinata.

- Tinha torta demais mesmo, Naruto-kun... todo mundo acabou levando um pouco! – a Hyuuga sorria.

- Pelo menos esse foi um dia dos namorados divertido, eu nunca tinha nada pra fazer nos outros anos!

Hinata corou com essa observação. Na verdade, nenhum dos ninjas tinha o que fazer naquele dia... foi até uma coincidência feliz.

- Err... Hinata?

- Hum?

- Você acha que... um dia... eu vou conseguir uma namorada?

A Hyuuga ficou mais vermelha do que um vidro de catchup. Como ela queria ter coragem de dizer à Naruto que havia uma namorada muito mais perto do que ele imaginava... mas só de pensar nessa possibilidade, a kunoichi subiu vários tons no vermelho, se é que isso era possível.

- E-eu... tenho certeza que sim, Naruto-kun! U-um dia... vão notar suas qualidades e o quanto você é especial e você vai ser muito feliz! – foi o que Hinata conseguiu dizer, sem se arriscar muito.

- É, eu acho que sim... e só espero que seja alguém tão legal quanto você, Hinata! – disse Naruto, dando mais um de seus grandes sorrisos, e como sempre, não percebendo que Hinata quase desmaiou de tão corada que estava, depois da última frase.

- Eeeeeiiiiii, o Ichiraku está aberto, vamos Hinata, eu pago um ramen pra você! – o Uzumaki já estava puxando Hinata pela mão, e a Hyuuga, de tão chocada que ainda estava, conseguiu apenas sorrir e assentir com a cabeça. – Vamos comemorar o dia dos namorados, datte bayo! – Naruto realmente não tinha noção das palavras... e ninguém tem noção do tom de vermelho que Hinata ficou... (')

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura já tinha acabado de arrumar o jardim. Limpando a mesa enquanto observava a lua que ia alta no céu, a kunoichi foi despertada de seus pensamentos pelo brusco farfalhar da cerejeira. Uma figura séria, de cabelos negros desceu da árvore.

- Sa-Sakuke-kun? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim devolver o pote... guardei o pedaço da torta em casa.

- Ah sim, o-obrigada... mas não precisava ter pressa.

- Achei melhor vir logo... antes que me arrependesse. – Sasuke disse a última frase num tom de voz muito baixo, que Sakura até percebeu, mas não entendeu o que ele disse.

- Sakura...

- Sim?

- Você realmente não se lembrou da data de hoje? – o Uchiha estava de costas para Sakura, olhando para a lua.

- Não, Sasuke-kun... eu juro a você que havia me esquecido completamente... mas... mas eu ia te entregar aquela torta de qualquer jeito. – Sakura resolveu contar para o moreno qual era a sua intenção desde o início. Afinal, ferrada, ferrada e meia...

- Como assim?

- Eu... eu achei que você andava muito triste esses dias, então resolvi fazer aquela torta para ver se te deixava um pouco mais feliz... mas acabei errando a receita e tive que chamar mais gente para não jogar comida fora... e eu sei que você odiaria que eu te desse algo de dia dos namorados, mas de tão desatenta eu acabei fazendo tudo isso justo nesse dia... foi uma confusão atrás da outra... é isso.

Sakura estava aliviada por ter contado tudo, enquanto Sasuke se mantinha calado olhando para a lua.

- Então... foi apenas uma coincidência isso tudo no dia de hoje?

- Sim... vo-você sabe que eu não preciso esperar o dia dos namorados para dizer o quanto gosto de você, Sasuke-kun...

Aquelas palavras arrepiaram o sério Uchiha. Milhões de coisas se passavam na sua cabeça, enquanto ele se lembrava que havia ficado aborrecido na última semana por saber que não teria ninguém ao seu lado no dia 14 de fevereiro. Ele nunca foi de ligar para essas coisas, mas por algum motivo estranho, neste ano Sasuke estava se sentindo incomodado.  
E agora, mais incomodado ainda por perceber que nunca esteve sozinho, fosse dia dos namorados, ou não...

Sasuke se virou e viu Sakura de cabeça baixa. Se aproximou da kunoichi e a ficou observando até que a mesma levantasse a cabeça... a Haruno corou na hora ao ver Sasuke tão perto de si.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...

- Me... me desculpe Sakura... desculpe por nunca ter acreditado que não estava sozinho...

Sakura não teve tempo de fazer qualquer comentário, pois o Uchiha já a estava beijando docemente. Uma suave brisa fazia com que várias pétalas de flor de cerejeira caíssem sobre os dois, como que abençoando aquele sentimento tão puro e verdadeiro...

Ao se separarem, Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Sasuke não conseguia disfarçar um sorriso. Segurando as mãos trêmulas da Haruno, sob a luz da lua, ele sussurrou de frente para a kunoichi:

- Feliz... dia dos namorados... Sakura-chan...

E os dois ficaram ali abraçados ainda um bom tempo, sob a luz do luar, que parecia ter se tornado ainda mais brilhante...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ao final do dia, nossos shinobis e kunoichis mal podiam imaginar que aqueles eram apenas o início...  
De muitas flores...  
De muitas coisas problemáticas...  
De muitos ramens...  
E de muitos beijos ao luar...

E pensar que tudo começou por causa de uma torta que deu errado!  
_  
Feliz dia dos namorados!_

** Fim**

_Comentem por favor, e façam uma ficwritter baka feliz ;D _

_Hakeru-chan _


End file.
